Al final
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. No, de ninguna manera perder a uno significaría victoria, al final. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari. Spoilers hasta el 601.


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. ****  
**

* * *

**Al final**

Para nada, realmente por nada.

La ausencia ostensible de arena a su alrededor clama ya, entre susurros vehementes, que algo está seriamente mal, pero el aroma convulso de tibia sangre pulsando fuera es escalofriante en mayor grado, si es la posibilidad aún cabe. No es temor a la muerte, vieja luz etérea en un lugar vacuo, alguna vez, llamándolo. Lo que pugna por negarlo, arrastrarse siquiera hasta dejarlo atrás, son las circunstancias presentes.

Es verdad, sí. El borde de escarnio en una voz intangible chirria porque, sí, sí, ¿dónde está la defensa perfecta o el discurso airoso, puños al aire y aquella promesa? Protegerlo, vaya sandez. Miradas vacías en el campo de batalla (¿también protegería al _equipo de una era_, por favor?) eran el resultado y la verdad.

Porque la primera vez tuvo el consuelo suave de la distracción, conseguir apartar el peligro inminente de su gente. Hoy, sin embargo, los pasos de Uchiha Madara entre pequeños charcos de sangre y juramentos que _sí _cumpliría anunciaban mil maneras inicuas en que aquel hombre (el poder de un Dios atravesándolos cual suave algodón por kunais afilados, esto era lo que arena, no, su madre intentó evitar toda su existencia) pretendía cumplir su objetivo.

Aquí, pusilánime e inútil, observa la caída del mundo como lo conocían, los cuerpos olvidados de Naruto y el Hachibi desvanecerse cual polvo en premonición, incontables mentes perderse en el genjutsu eterno. Veía, quizá debido a un afán masoquista de evocarlo, a Suna clamando por ayuda, a sus hermanos y sangre infinita, corriendo, corriendo, corriendo hacia ningún lugar.

El aliento escapó a su alcance antes de un nuevo intento por moverse; en silencio, las memorias de arrepentimientos millones lo asaltaron antes de una disculpa ahogada, a quien pudiera escucharla.

(Temari, Kankuro, la aldea. _Naruto_).

Variaciones, cientos de _lo siento_ que no recibirían respuesta.

* * *

Cual suspiro gélido, la memoria de cierta noche desolada atravesó su concentración de hierro y la risa confiada de victoria entre sus dientes; sombras lejanas, ya vencidas (porque, vamos, no lo hubiera superado si no se sabía, a ciencia cierta, superior a _esos _dos) regresaron congelando sus pasos.

Se detuvo, entonces. Como su hermana, en algún paraje a las afueras de Konoha, aunque eso no lo sabía; los ojos oscuros perforaron el horizonte en busca de respuestas, o entre negación, pues, ¿de qué otro asunto se trataría sino de, casualmente, los dos únicos pilares del constante esfuerzo incansable y superación estos últimos años?

Aun si se rehusara a creerlo mil años, ¿quién más que Gaara o Temari, a kilómetros, frente a enemigos fuera de su conocimiento? Pero no, quedaba todavía la fe en la impenetrable defensa, el shinobi más poderoso de Suna, la kunoichi más temida y feroz; nada llegaba a su cerebro que pudiese alterar el equilibrio de aquello, de la foto familiar esperándolo en casa.

Qué insolencia. Estaban ganando esto; los enemigos caían derrotados o sellados, uno tras uno, naipes en tierra profunda. Se encontraban bien, cielos. El cuartel general le comunicaría cualquier desperfecto de inmediato, por refuerzos, por alerta, por lo que sea. Sólo era cuestión de minutos antes del reporte acostumbrado de victorias.

Tonto, tonto Kankuro. Temperamento fuera de control y reacciones demasiado violentas; nada de sentido existía en exagerar ahora y obedecer el impulso de buscarlos, contra todo obstáculo, aunque el mundo se desgarrara en el proceso.

El rostro devastado de uno de los sensores mientras corría hacia él, sin embargo, cumplió la misma función que el equipo siete, tiempo atrás, para Temari, confirmando lo que la tasa quebrada quiso decir. Ni siquiera el mantra repetido desde pequeño o la filosofía pétrea de los ninjas de la arena impediría a su sangre detenerse en vilo ante las implicancias de las frases siguientes.

—¡Capitán, la cuarta división está…!

Dos segundos después, Kankuro de la arena corría en dirección opuesta, la arena inamovible mofándose a sus pies.

* * *

Órdenes son órdenes. La misión por encima de todo; regla y fin, nada más.

—¡Retirada! —bramó entonces, repitiendo la orden en pupilas verdes ajenas, urgentes y exhaustas—. ¡A mí, rápido!

Cual perseguidos por leyendas sangrientas, emprendieron la huida sin preocuparse por el enemigo apenas sellado, o a quienes dejaban atrás. Corazones pesados, sin embargo, protestaban contra la decisión incontrovertible de la razón; el pulso raudo le repetía que no, por cualquier espíritu o creencia, abandonar a su capitán atrás (mandato o no) tomaría el lugar de la mayor insensatez cometida en su vida, y jamás se lo perdonaría.

Pero tenía que, la eficiencia del propósito final descansaba en su rapidez para acatar lo que sea, ¿verdad? Estaban heridos, cansados, distraídos, ¿qué bien harían a los cinco mejores entre las cinco grandes naciones ninja? No, ¿qué ayuda contra el poder de un demonio imposible?

_Kankuro no lo habría abandonado. Aunque todos los Kazekages desde la fundación de la aldea lo dispusieran bajo muerte, él nunca…_

Y, mientras simplemente corrían como marionetas encantadas, un estruendo finalista, el silencio caótico llevando aquel aroma metálico tan conocido a consciencia (sangre ajena, y tan propia a la vez, reflejada en una sonrisa agradecida en la oficina del Kazekage, o esperanzas sueltas por la victoria, lo orgullosa que se sentía porque su hermano menos había logrado tanto; sangre de esa, casi modelando la figura mil veces vista y burlándose adrede); mientras sus jadeos desbocados se tornaban gemidos reprimidos, el sol rojo le devolvió la mirada, llevándole el fracaso.

La arena no se movía, no respondía. Incluso el sensor chillaba ser incapaz de percibir a nadie además del grupo alrededor. _Se terminó_. Hoy, sin embargo, ni Naruto Uzumaki o alguna técnica velada quebrarían la norma por encima de todas, la que determinaba el destino de cada aldea, o líder. Los muertos no vuelven, niña tonta, ¿cuánto más debe estirarse lo imposible hasta que lo comprendas?

Temari de Sunagakure se halló a sí misma derrumbada en un prado abandonado, lejos del último campo de batalla, vociferando insultos sin realmente entender a quién.

* * *

Nota.

Ya que el 601 logró afectarme más de lo normal, y debido a mi gran apego a los hermanos de la arena, esta pieza iba a llegar tarde o temprano, independientemente de cómo Kishimoto decida resolver lo de los kages. Esto está inspirado en un comentario que leí en tumblr después de que el mentado capítulo salió, acerca de la posible reacción de Temari o Kankuro sobre el_ notanbuenestado_ de Gaara; digo, si Temari pudo sentir que algo iba mal en el primer arco de la Parte II, con mayor razón Kankuro puede hacer lo mismo ahora. Vale mencionar que, en mi cabeza, Temari desapareció de la escena antes que Madara decidiera ponerse serio y, por ende, no salió físicamente afectada.


End file.
